Vinny
Brian V''' '''Vinster or simply Vinny is the main protagonist of the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga with two exceptions (not in Forman Fouse Begins and a damsel in distress in Return of The Evil Rat). He went from a SuperSpy agent to a heroic canine who wants to save the world and bring peace to BarksVille from forces of evil such as Forman, Namrof and Dementicon. Allies: McTavish, Sid, Norman, Phillip, Patch, Beavis, Butthead, Thatch, Archie, Wendell, Bruce, Bruno, Boris, Mark, Angus, Pugmire, Monte, The Norman Gang, Future Vinny, Jess, Sheldon, Meg, Squanto, Squinto Enemies: Dementicon/ShadowSqueak, Namrof, PengChill, The Ratdroid, Dr. Wally, Patch(formerly), Forman(formerly), The Tenacious Tyrants, FormGangers, Earl(formerly), Sans, Skeleton Brothers, League of Super-Dorks Appearance VInny is a black and white border collie and sometimes wears a red bandana with a golden V logo on it. His job is to protect the city of BarksVille and saving dogs from many forces of evil. From the start, he started out as an ordinary dog and ate a special treat that gives him superpowers. Every time he beats a boss(Vinny The Watchdawg onwards), he obtains powers to become stronger as his adventure progresses. Personality Vinny is a caring, brave, bold and trustworthy hero of a dog. He will do whatever it takes to save the city of BarksVille, protect the dogs from danger and willingly help them fight back.But when things get to him, he becomes an egotysical jerk and idiot at worst as he constantly boasts of how mighty of a warrior he is and mistaking things for something else but not by too much as he learns how to snap out of it. Background in the Dogseatingdogs6 Saga Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs Vinny starts out as a SuperSpy recruit to help McTavish and the rest of the SuperSpies take down Forman Fouse and his Gang. He encountered Patch the Hysterical Hound (who is also a member of the Forman Gang) for the first time and defeats him with no problem. Upon noticing Forman's giant flying shark fortress of doom AKA The Doomsday Shark, Vinny infiltrates and took down a huge wave of Forman gangers but was cut short as Forman tased the canine from behind allowing him and PengChill to put him down. Still conscious, Vinny disguises himself as a Forman Ganger fooling everyone especially Forman and frees McTavish from being tortured. After that, the dogs had a big fight with the Forman Gang in the Doomsday Shark and another outside. Upon defeating Forman twice, PengChill takes control of the shark as he mind controls McTavish by capturing the dogs in 3 bags full which allows Vinny follow them in the core of the shark by fighting the mad penguin and again in his superstrength form. After PengChill falls to his doom, Vinny manages to snap McTavish by destroying the core resulting them to escape and the shark to crash land. Forman attempts to kill Vinny one last time with a gatling gun but failed as McTavish froze him with a freeze gun resulting him to be arrested alongside Namrof and PengChill(who survived the fall) and sentenced to prison as Vinny remains victorious. Adventure Dogs Vinny returned as the main protagonist alongside Sid who is his best friend. They travelled to a museum where 4 relics are kept where they met McTavish and Black Cat. A humiliated Forman Fouse wreaks havoc and the Royal Relic possesses Black Cat becoming evil which made Vinny and Sid travel 5 worlds to get the 4 back from Rupert, Namrof, PengChill and Black Cat. The only villain who does not have a relic in possession is Patch who just captured Hector and also a shapeshifter. After defeating them and hearing Forman's intentions of unleashing the "Nintendogs on Parade", BarksVille is dark thanks to a new villain in town called ShadowSqueak. After defeating the rat wizard twice with a gadget called Invinciator 5000, Forman gives chase with the final relic across until they both fall under the Great Seal and fought for the final time and again as a skeleton after falling into a lava pit and remained victorious. Much later just as Vinny was about to put the relics where they came from, Forman returns as a phantasm possessing McTavish combined with the Royal Relic and engaged in a final battle but manages to KO the canine and his gadget permanently but not long before the Nintendogs revived him which allows Vinny to become stronger and fights back the soul by destroying his heart killing him ending the darkness. However, Forman is also revived (which implied that Forman had an evil entity in his head and cloned Patch) thanks to Namrof as Vinny duels Patch and the resurrected rat one last time and defeated them for good. In the end, Patch is arrested, found guilty by the jury and sentenced to prison as the dogs celebrate Vinny's victory and the relics have finally returned to the museum. Dial P For Patch Vinny, Sid and Sheldon discuss together on what would they be when they grow up but little did they know that the Doomsday Shark has returned capturing eight dogs by the Forman Gang and Patch is with Forman so the three infiltrate to stop them but they got chucked out of the window. The three lay dazed and surprised but not for long when they team up to free the dogs and defeat the two villains. Upon reaching ShadowSqueak, the heroes notice bloody words on the wall reading "redrum" despite the mystery is already obvious. After beating Rupert, a giant Schnauzer joins in the party and is named Monte. After beating Namrof, they finally infiltrate the Doomsday Shark and confront Forman in his Mighty Mouse 9000. Vinny and Monte fight him and Forman falls out the window to his supposed death(but survives way the way down) leaving Patch to be the final boss. Climbing up a long staircase, Vinny ends up facing the hysterical hound starting off with Formgangers and Tyrannotron followed by fighting Patch himself. After breaking through unstable ground, Patch gets sucked into hell along with Vinny to the final area after being attacked from behind by the Tyrannotron head and once there he fights a demonic Patch for the final showdown. After an intense battle in burning hellfire, the two dogs spawn back to the room as Patch apologises for his actions and is forgiven. The dogs are finally rescued after beating ShadowSqueak and found out redrum is murder backwards before hand but their reunion is short when the Doomsday Shark falls apart and escape just in time. Vinny is given the name "Vinny the Victor" which the dogs know somehow that Vinny is the perfect hero and see only too well. Vinny The Watchdawg McTavish now becomes Vinny's teacher as he assigns him to fight Rupert, Mr. Bean, Gund, PengChill, ShadowSqueak, Rick, Larry, Namrof and Forman. Each time Vinny defeats a boss, McTavish often contacts him on his progress and the power he obtains from them. After beating Gund however, McTavish and Vinny get a contact from Forman reminding them that he will rule the world and his pure hatred towards the dogs. After beating Namrof, Vinny then heads off to Forman's Castle to stop the Evil Rat. Double Trouble Vinny and Forman:Best Frenemies Vinny, McTavish and Patch find an unspeakable surprise where they think Angus is talking backwards, then he finds Forman crash land after being kicked out of his castle and formed an alliance together and think it is an imposter. After beating The League of Super Dorks, Vinny and Forman make their way to Forman's Castle but completely ravaged by Sugna(an evil clone of Angus) and fought dog-related bosses. The two confront Sugna allowing Forman to fight him for payback time but after defeating him, he escapes revealing his true form. After giving chase, they fight him in his Pingas form and Sid finishes him off with his invention "Evil Obliterator" breaking him in pieces. Vinny and Forman become Best Frenemies and Sid and Vinny return home with a newcomer. Mr.X Strikes Back The Forman Wars Revenge of The Forman Gang sraW ratS The Fury Awakens Return of The Evil Rat Vinny makes a return but spends the majority of the story being dognapped by Namrof and taken to Namrof's Castle. McTavish hires Phil and Norman to rescue Vinny themselves and set off to a mighty adventure to rescue the one who's already the hero. After Norman makes his way to the end of Namrof's Castle and defeating Namrof, Vinny is rescued but is only given a short victory as ShadowSqueak appears from the boss rush earlier, recaptures Vinny and makes him witness Norman fight to the death against a giant-sized Namrof for the final battle. After beating Namrof again, ShadowSqueak attempts to murder Sid, Phil and Norman but backfires when his K.O. blast deflects the wall, breaks off the chain instead falling on top of him as Vinny is finally free. He notices the rejected Namrof Squad as they tell him their backstory of how they were used by Namrof right before escaping the unstable castle but Namrof is not so fortunate as the explosion sends him flying. As they return to BarksVille, the dogs(except McTavish and the main dogs) are angry that the redeemed six villains are at it again but McTavish convinces them that they are good now making them blind to morality and end up regretting what they did. He also tells Norman that the six can make their own team and everyone is glad that Vinny is safe. Bark To The Future The Deathly Shadow Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare Trivia * Vinny is a combination of Mario, Sonic and Mega Man put together especially when he gains powers similar to Power Ups and Special Weapons from Robot Masters. * Vinny is considered to be the most powerful dog in BarksVille thanks to his heroic actions. * Vinny is one of the only occurring dogs to not appear in Forman Fouse Begins. * If there's one major villain(minus Namrof and Dementicon) in BarksVille that Vinny knows and utterly despises, as he thinks PengChill is a megalomanical, putrid and heartless sadist when he comes to being an annoying occurrence. Category:Main Characters Category:Dogs Category:Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs characters Category:Adventure Dogs characters Category:Vinny and Forman Best Frenemies characters Category:Mr.X Strikes Back characters Category:The Deathly Shadow Characters Category:The Forman Wars characters Category:Revenge of the Forman Gang characters Category:Dial P for Patch characters Category:Vinny the Watchdawg characters Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Return of the Evil Rat characters Category:Bark To The Future characters Category:Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare characters Category:Heroes